King Stephen's Sister
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: King Stephen learned later on in his teenage years he had a sister. She was the child of a maid and his father. He took the throne and raised her to a lady of England. When she was found dead and in pieces he swore vengeance on all involved...
1. Chapter 1

**In Pieces**

Her name had been Katherine de Madina.

Stephen, King of England, whom some called the usurper, paced the mortuary where the broken body of his half sister lay in state. Though a bastard, born of a union outside of wedlock from Stephen's father on a young pretty Spanish/Arab maid, Stephen had always held her in high regard and had even set her up as a Princess of England.

She had been captured on her way to join him and had been held at Chester palace, ransomed. When Stephen paid and sent emissaries to fetch her, they brought back a broken body of a woman in pieces. Stephen swore vengeance and his full wrath upon those who had dared harm this young lamb whose only crime was being his sister.

He walked to her body again and looked down at the face of the woman he had grown to love. She had been very beautiful once. He sighed. She would have been a very beautiful girl if she had not been killed so earl in life. She had been just ten-and-four. To be murdered and sent to him in pieces…

Stephen slammed his fist against the slab that held her washed and dressed body ready for the grave. She had lived much of her life a servant, become a lady of England, and would be buried as a Princess of England.

Stephen sighed and laid his hand on her brow and took a shaky breath. "I will avenge you Katie. Sweet, sweet, Katie. God is cruel indeed to remove you from this earth, but I will find the men who did this to you. They will beg for death before I grant it…as you no doubt did."

He kissed her brow and tried not to think what sort of hell she had been through. Instead he started to plan the hell he would put her killers through when they were found.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Darkness**

She sat alone in the dark, dank cell in the bowels of Bristol's castle. She sat under where the light came in for mere hours a day. At the far side of the cell sat her bodyguard and friend, Jamiy.

The great man sat reading trying not to take in his mistress's pale color and body ever growing thinner with each day. She lifted her hand and coughed. He looked over as the coughing wracked her frail body.

He rose to his feet and gently patted her back, though he knew it would bruise her despite his gentleness. It seemed to help her as he continued to deliver blows until the coughing stopped and she bent over panting for air.

"I am better. It has passed Jamiy." She whispered.

Jamiy helped her sit up against the wall and looked upwards. Allah, help them. The air was not good for her lungs and if she was down here much longer she could die. They were underfed and given just enough small beer to clench their thirst, but he knew she was wasting away.

Without help soon she would die. He sighed and closed his eyes and did something he had never done in the past, but what he now did frequently. He prayed to Allah to deliver her to safety.

He gently pressed a cup of small beer to her lips. He saw her shoulders sag in embarrassment. "Is there more?" She asked.

"Yes." He lied. His mistress was not able to walk much and so he was secure in the minor lie. He could go without. She could not. He gently watched her drink a couple of swallows down her parched throat. "We will get out of here Mistress." He whispered.

"I pray so." She said softly. "My brother will not be happy when he finds me. They sent him a corpse already which I am sure he buried with all ceremony. It leaves the good count free to dispose of my body in any way he chooses when I pass."

"Do not say such things." Jamiy hissed at her. "You are as stubborn as your brother. Help will come."

"Pray for me Jamiy. I do not have much longer." She said softly. "I feel my skin tight on my bones and soon I will no longer have a will to fight any more."

"Hush…rest." He cooed to her. He looked heavenward knowing she was right. If she lost the will to fight and live she would die and then Stephen would never know his beloved sister had lived for several months after he was sent the body of a girl who died of a fever with the claim it was she.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery**

King Stephen moved his army to Bristol. It was one of the castles still holding out to the north. He had had a signed oath of allegiance from the noble of the north and yet still some of the rats double crossed him as they had the Empress Maud when he had come to the throne.

Stephen had the stubbornness as his cousin had. Both had the mentality of their grandfather, William the Conquer. Stephen nor 'Lady English', herself was about to give up the throne.

Civil war was brewing. Stephen had a larger army and mercenaries. He could siege towns and wait for them to starve. Surrender came often quicker than that when Stephen parleyed with the leaders. Stephen knew the Saxons and the Normans who worked the lands cared not who was King or Queen of England. They simply followed their lord's orders.

Gibert Prescott came to see King Stephen. "Your Grace, there are reports they are holding a valuable captive."

"Valuable to whom?" Stephen asked looking up at him from the maps laying on his table in his tent for council.

"For you, Your Grace. Why else would they be holding someone captive?"

"You have a point Prescott." Stephen said. "We will defeat Adeny here and have one more castle in our control."

The next day Stephen had his mercenaries charge the town. They broke through the defenses and soon had the farmers with their pitchforks corralled. Stephen sent Prescott and Ten Heyt inside to corner Adeny.

Ten Heyt sent back that Adeny had escaped before the siege had begun. Stephen then rode into the town and went into the castle where he would refresh the army stores. He set about ordering the restocking and then sent Prescott down into the dungeons to fetch the valuable hostage.

Prescott walked with the jailer down into the deepest bowels of the castle. The jailer opened the door and the two occupants shielded their eyes from the light from his torch. "Who is there?" Prescott called.

"Lady Katherine. I am her man Jamiy." The giant said unfolding himself from the bench bed to tower over Prescott. "Who are you?"

"Prescott, Captain to his Highness King Stephen."

Jamiy smiled. "You are welcome then sir." He gently helped his mistress sit up. "Allah be praised mistress. He is here. He came for you."

The young woman looked at the captain from her sunken in eyes. "I am afraid I am not at my best my lord." She said and coughed.

"Clearly. Who are you to Stephen that you would be captive here?"

"I am Lady Katherine. His Lady sister." She said softly.

"That my lady is impossible. Lady Katherine is dead. The King may well have you executed for saying you are she. He was devastated at her untimely death." Prescott said.

"I must see him."

"You are in no condition to see anyone." Prescott said wrinkling his nose. He looked at her. Her dress that now hung on her like a rag had gold thread. The woman was noble and for that she deserved to be out of this circle of hell.

"Come with me. We will see if he will see you." Prescott said.

"My lord. I can not walk, but Jamiy will carry me." She said.

The captain nodded and Jamiy lifted his frail mistress in his arms. They walked up the stairs and the captain led the way to the great hall. He entered and coughed when he saw Stephen eating.

"Your Grace. You have a visitor."

"Our mystery hostage?" Stephen asked as a servant poured him wine.

"Aye." Prescott said.

Jamiy walked in carrying his small burden. The lady looked more like a doll than a girl in his arms as she lay looking at Stephen. "Your Grace. Forgive me. I am not at my best." She said.

Stephen rose to his feet. "Is this some cruel joke?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"Lady Kathrine de Madina." She said firmly.

His eyes narrowed. "My sister is buried in the earth after she was sent to me in pieces."

"No. You were sent a body, my Lord, but it was not me." She said. She looked at him and lifted a cord from her throat. A ring was on the thong. It was the ring he had given Katherine.

"You could have stolen it…" He said looking at it.

"No." She said. "It has never left my person. And how could I have robbed a corpse being in jail for months?" She asked.

He nodded. That was a valid point. One did not look as she did from neglect overnight. He rose to his feet to look at her. She was very frail looking, but he could see the boldness in her eyes. The boldness that he knew well. The boldness of his family.

"Katherine…Katie…" He asked looking at her.

"Yes…" She said.

He choked and reached for her. "Oh Katie…" He whispered as she lifted her hand.

"Please…I am not fit to be touched by a King." She whispered. "I need a bath and to be deloused, and a new dress." She said softly.

"All you shall have." He said. "Praise be to God…" He whispered as he nodded to Prescott. "See my sister and her man are well taken care of." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

In the year of Our Lord 1138:

The civil war of England has been raging for two and a half years. The Empress Maud had been left in power by her father, but her cousin Stephen of Blois, count of Mortain and Boulogne. He had been reared in the English court and claimed while Maud was in France with her husband that her father had made him heir since the King had no male heir.

Stephen had the looks of his grandfather, William the Conquer. He was handsome with dark hair and dark flashing eyes. He was a born leader and many of the barons switched allegiance from the Empress to him, though as was the case in Shrewsbury, the border town with Wales, the lords switched back against him.

He was making his way to Shrewsbury to take the town and reclaim it to his own. The last town he had taken was Bristol where Lady Katherine de Madina, his sister by his father and a maid had been coming to offer her support to him when she was captured by the Count of Bristol to hold as a bargaining chip.

Lady Katherine had been born a bastard child of a Count and his Spanish maid, though never accepted by him publicly, he had had his son come to him on his deathbed and asked him to look after his only daughter. Stephen's father had loved the maid even though Stephen's mother carried a baby by him. She died in childbirth when the maid was pregnant by the Count.

At thirteen, Katherine had been married to the Duke of Somerset and Cornwall. The small child was so small on her wedding day and she soon became the subject of horrid abuses by her husband. He beat her and forced her to do horrid sexual favors for him. She knew she was only to obey and serve. Then after two years her prayers were answered and a fever took him.

She took his lands and titles because he had no legitimate children with either his first wife or his second child bride. She then became a kind mistress of the lands and her serfs loved her and revered her. She was good, but after a year she felt she needed to help the brother she had never met with moneys from her lands. She was sixteen and wise in matters of people, but she knew being so young she would become and ward of a male relative, though she had avoided it for a year, and then she would be married off to another high class man.

She had been rescued, and was thriving under Stephen personal physician's care. It had taken a week for her to have the strength to walk and another to ride. Stephen was indulgent and allowed her to recover before he chased after the man who had held her captive and nearly let her die. He put her under the escort of her own man Jamiy and his man Captain Courcelle.

They had come to Shrewsbury and inside three days had captured the castle and the town. Stephen could rest here a bit as he made new titles for his favored and looked for a husband for his sister among them. Her title remained until he put another on the lands, Duchess of Somerset, and when he gave the lands to a favored man she would be the dowager Duchess. He knew she needed income and so had a clever plan to give her a dowry and made her a prize to be sought by all his men.

He took Shrewsbury because there were three noblemen who had sworn allegiance to the King and then reneged it. Two, Fitzallan and Adeny, had run away as had the daughter of Adeny, Godith. Stephen's men had captured Ranulf of Hesdin in the castle before he could run.

Before the King went into his newly captured city he would meet with his sister. She was to be with him. She was beautiful or so he had heard and he wished her to charm the barons he needed to join his cause.

She pulled on her cloak and walked out her tent with her maid Constance and orderly and bodyguard Jamiy. For once Captain Courcelle was not there waiting, but she saw him walking quickly toward her at a brisk pace.

"Good morning my dear Duchess. Did you sleep well?" He asked offering a hand to her after he bowed quickly.

"Yes thank you Captain." She said.

He smiled. He loved her slight Spanish accent. She had lived there some of her life and with her mother…She had the look of her. Beautiful with dark thick hair neatly combed into a great braid down her back with a wimple set on her head of grey with a sheer black cover over it to match her black simple dress of mourning. The dark wimple added to the beauty of her olive skin. She was young, though her dark eyes held wisdom. Gold thread held the wimple in place to match the gold border of the wimple.

Her tiny hand went to his and they walked towards the center of the tents. A large great tent was set up as the King's war council.

The Captain lifted the flap of the tent as she walked in. It was darker within with only braziers and candles for light.

From behind the great chair sitting on the dais came the tall handsome man who wore a crown on his curly brown hair. The girl dropped quickly to one knee with her head bowed low.

The King watched in amusement. He walked and sat down on his chair. "Raise my dear." He asked.

When she finally did she kept her head down. He looked at her face. "You are younger than I remembered you were." He said softly. Now well fed and back to being able to use her legs she was healthy again, though paler than he would like her to be. A few more days in the sun would cure that, he was sure. God in heaven she was young.

"I am sixteen, majesty." She said softly.

"And my father married you off three years ago. You were very young. Too young."

"I thought so highness."

"I am used to looking at the eyes of the person I am talking to my dear Katie." He said softly.

She then look up.

"You are beautiful." He said. "Like your mother." He smiled and came to her. "Why were you captured sister?"

"I am not your sister your grace. I am a bastard." She looked down again. "I was begotten while your own mother was…" She became quiet and closed her eyes.

He took a breath. "You think I blame you for the loss of her life and my sister's." He said gently.

"Yes." She said timidly.

"Nay." He said coming to her side. He took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I can not blame you. I blame my father." He smiled. "I did not think he could make such a pretty girl."

She shivered.

"Are you afraid of me Katie?"

"Yes…"

"My dear Katie!" He said turning a moment. "I rescued you because I want you to be part of your family. You were sold into a marriage to a man whom I despised. I will not have you bought by the highest bidder. Not my sister, my blood." He looked at her.

She was clearly stunned. "I…"

"I recognized you and you are now a princess of England and Countess of Shrewsbury as well as having your other lands. You are my ward because of your lack of age on this earth." He smiled and walked to his desk and came back to her and gently put a silver circlet about her brow. "Tell me sister. Why do you still wear the dress of mourning? I remember or am I incorrect that you have been in this state for more than a year."

"A year and a half majesty." She smiled a little "I have not had a guardian to release me of it."

He laughed. "Sweet little sister. You are released now when you wish."

"After mass then."

He kissed her cheek and looked at her.

"I have the keys to all my estates." She smiled. "And moneys to aid you." She took a breath. "My other half brother should have been here to offer allegiance, but it is rumored he fled to France."

"I can not hold you responsible for your other half brother's actions." He smiled. "I hold your loyalty to me as dear as any baron. Dearer…as blood." He took a breath. "But tell me what I may do to serve you. I have been told you have no provision for yourself other then the war tent I gave you."

"If I may I would like to stay at the Abbey."

"A sign of good will from the Abbot is long overdue. Captain Courcelle."

"Your Highness?" The tall captain said melting out of the shadows and bowed.

"See Lady Katherine safely installed." The King said as he sat on his dais.

"With pleasure Your Grace."

The Captain bowed as did Katherine, though not as low as before. She was the King's sister and ward now. She had power and an ally and only had to answer to him. Captain Courcelle took his hand and offered it to her. Her small one held it as they walked out together with Constance and Jamiy behind. Watching the pair were not only the army and mercenaries, but Hugh Beringar of Maesbury who instantly was bewitched by the beauty in mourning being escorted by the Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wartime reprieve.**

The Abbot was pleased to have her as a guest especially a royal guest. He offered her to come and dine with him which she accepted with a smile. She then was taken by a short dark haired brother named Jerome to her apartments where she would stay. They were lovely quarters for a border abbey and she had slept in far worse. She smiled a thank you to the brother who said he would call for a bath to be drawn for her.

Captain Courcelle came to her and took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I will have your effects brought here. I must regretfully leave you my lady. I must turn the watch. The mercenaries are Flemish and are hostile, but good soldiers if paid well." He looked over at Jamiy. He wondered how much that bastard was paid to keep his peace with such a young frail woman as his charge. He was bought, that was the only way, but what price. He had heard of this man. He was a pirate. He was the largest man whom Courcelle had ever seen. Did he have the mistress as his lover as payment? He was watching the intruder carefully enough. What kept him from raping the girls daily? Or perhaps he did? Perhaps he was master and…

"Thank you Captain. Jamiy go with him to see everything is brought."

"Mistress." He said unfolding his arms from where he had stood near the doorway. He smiled a little at her and spoke to her. She covered a giggle with a cough, though Courcelle saw her smile.

"Thank you again Captain." She said at the door

"Call me Adam Madam."

She flashed a smile. The first real smile with pleasure he had seen.

"What may I call you?" He asked provocatively.

"Madam or mistress." She said coyly and turned from him to go into her new temporary home.

Courcelle stood a moment and then smiled to himself. "She is a proud woman your mistress."

"Aye milord." Was all the giant said.

Lady Katherine was called the next day to be at her brother's side. She had gone to chapel and confessed and was today dressed in a dress of sky blue and white. The long train followed her like a cloud as she entered his presence and bowed to him and then lifted her head. A simple veil of sheer blue was on her head with the circlet of silver perched neatly on her brow. Her dark hair was loose about her shoulders and back.

Her brother smiled and beckoned him to his side. "Come in Katie. I need the charm of a woman." He smiled.

"Thank you Stephen." She said though he had not given her leave to speak. He could not even look at her for such a sin nor could he correct her. He just smiled and waited for her to advance to him.

He sat in a chair with bowl chair set beside for her. Constance waited outside, but her man Jamiy had gone in with her and moved to stand protectively at her flank. Stephen arched an eyebrow that the man would come so close to the king and not bow to him, but he was his sister's man and she could deal with it. By the look of the huge man, he looked like a former pirate. He was a giant. He was a head and broad shoulders taller than the King and more for everyone else in the room. His small young charge looked like a dwarf beside him. He wore kilts like a Scot, but he did not seem to be one. His skin was far too dark. He had his arms folded about his chest watching…always watching.

"My lady, Lord Gilbert Prescott, Sheriff of Shropshire, who rescued you." Stephen said nodding to the man standing near him. Katherine nodded her head to him recognizing him from her rescue. Prescott was a portly seasoned warrior with scars on his face, but he bowed to the lady. She tipped her head a little to him. "Captain Adam Courcelle, you know…" He bowed as well and smiled at her. She nodded to him with the coolness of a ruler. "Captain Wilhelm Ten Heyt." The Flemish mercenary leader stepped forward and clicked his heels and bowed to her.

"Madam. Ve Velcome you." He said.

She smiled and spoke in his own tongue. "Thank you good sir. It is an honor to have so many people here to watch me."

He was surprised as was Stephen, but he smiled warmly and nodded. He stepped back.

There was a rustling of chains from the door. Two Flemish soldiers brought in a chained, bleeding nobleman. They threw him down at the King's feet. Katie jumped a little as the man groaned and sat up on his knees.

"Where are Fitzallan and Adeny?" Stephen said slowly.

The man who was an older noble's eyes flashed over to the lady. "You brought your wife here?" He asked. "Or is she your whore?"

"Excuse me your highness…" Katie said jumping up not taking to being insulted so. Jamiy was at her side instantly to guard her and had a long bow in hand and an arrow notched ready to kill the man.

Courcelle had stepped forward and kicked him to the earth sprawling.

"Easy sister. This man can not harm you. He is ignorant to the facts. This is Ranulf of Hesdin. Or he was." Stephen said.

Katie was pacified for the moment and she said down. "Peace Jamiy." She said calling off her bodyguard as she laid a hand on his arm. Instantly the bow was back on his shoulder and the bow in the quiver.

"My apologies Lady." Ranulf said. "I spoke in haste." He turned to Stephen. "I am a noblemen of England and France. I am worth an Earl's ransom. I am not to be so treated."

"I swore to have your head when you spat down at me from the battlements. No Earl's ransom can buy that back. Nothing now can let you keep it. Where are Adeny and Fitzallan? They were cowards and left you to rot. Why protect them?"

"I find your price too high." Ranulf said.

"Take him away!" Stephen hissed. "See if he talks later." He said nodding to Courcelle and Prescott. Then he dismissed all his men and offered to have cool wine in the gardens of the castle with his sister. She accepted and Constance with the ever present Jamiy followed.

"He is quite imposing." Stephen remarked as they walked out into the sunshine.

"Of whom do you speak Stephen?"

"Your man who follows you like a shadowy wolf."

"He is a wolf, but he is also gentle. He is my man because I saved his life when he stole from my lands. They wished to behead him as all his crew had gone. I forbay it. He is a strong ally."

"Or a strong opponent if he were to turn on you Katie."

She laughed. He looked at her started as they dropped onto a bench under a great oak tree.

"No dear brother. He will not turn. He has too much pride to harm a woman like me. He likes to break men. There is no sport for him in a woman who is not even half his size."

Jamiy snorted behind her and she looked back at him. She spoke and he answered. He then dropped beside her on a knee and kissed her hands. He then looked up at the King. The gaze was bold and cold. "I want you to know Your Majesty. My Lady was hurt once in marriage. I will not have her hurt again even by you."

It was not an empty threat and the King knew it as the giant stood and walked a ways off with Constance. The man could kill him and his sister could protect him again. He looked back at Katie.

"What did he mean you were hurt? Was it a terrible marriage?" He asked. His marriage had been one of love and he knew nothing else, though he knew there were abused women.

She took a breath deciding whether to tell him. She then took a sip of cool wine that had been poured by a servant. She sighed and looked up at him. "I was thirteen. He was forty-four." She took a breath. "He was a widower with no heirs. He had hoped a young filly would bring him heirs. It was not bad the first few months. Then he took up drinking strong drink and he would…" She stopped. "I was bound to him…until death do us part. I could do nothing, but allow him to use me. I was only to make children on. That is a woman's lot in life." She shook her head. "It was not happy. Jamiy came too late to save me." She took a breath. "He would have killed him. Jamiy is a good man. He protects me, but lets me be me." She said and looked back at the man and then back.

"Christ God! And you told no one?" He asked taking her tiny hand and caressing it in concern.

"What could they do? I was married and nothing could put it asunder." She shook her head. "But then a gift of God came. He took a fever and died and left me everything since he had no heirs and no close kin." She sighed. "Though his uncle is making challenges, I may let him have it since I have a greater station now."

"Indeed." Stephen said.

She sighed. "When you find me a new husband. Make sure it is a marriage for both of us. Someone I could love and has political ties to you."

He nodded. "I swear it on the Virgin Mary." He said and kissed her hand gently.

She bowed her head. "I thank you." She took a breath. "You will be able to fetch a strong tie with me."

"Of course…you are my sister and Countess of Shrewsbury." He smiled and downed half his wine. "Even though you gave your virginity to a monster. It was in marriage and so God and man can not fault you."

"No Stephen. I am virgin."

He nearly spat out the wine between his lips. "What?!" He asked looking up at her in surprise. "You were married two years. What was the man doing at night rather than lying between your legs?" He frowned. "Was he a sodomite? Or are you teasing me?"

"No…his impotence was why he beat me. He blamed me brother." She took a breath. "It was his sin and yet he took it out on me because he could."

"Bastard." Stephen swore. "May he rot in hell."

"Brother!" She was aghast. "No…he should be in heaven with his first wife and their miscarried babies."

"Miscarried babies go to hell because they are not human." Stephen said a bit stiffly.

"I think they go to heaven. They are innocent." She said looking at him. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

"But they did not die Christian."

She sighed and nodded sadly. He was correct there and she conceded.

They finished their wine and parted. She then received a strange message from her brother, brought to her by Captain Courcelle. She was to stay in the Abbey this night because of fugitives who may wish her ill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meetings**

She had Jamiy with her as she walked the gardens of the Abbey while her maid stayed by the fireplace hemming a dress for her mistress. The air was heavy and sweet smelling with the herbs. She looked up and saw a small cottage. She walked to it and walked in. Inside were drying herbs, a small bed, a fireplace, a table, two benches, and a sleeping monk with his head on the table.

At the footsteps into the place the lad woke. "Brother Cadfael I finished the…" The green eyes came to rest on the young woman and the giant standing outside looking about. "You are not Brother Cadfael. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering and smelled the herbs. I followed my nose." Katie said shrugging. "What is this place?"

"It is Brother Cadfael's workshop. He is the herbalist here. I am Godric his novice in training."

"A pleasure. I am Katie."

"Katie?"

"It is what my friends call me."

The lad smiled.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get into my work area before Compline." Came a strange man's voice though he sounded more Welsh than English.

"Let Brother Cadfael in Jamiy. He is no threat to me." Katie said.

"Mistress." Jamiy said and stepped aside for the rather short monk to come in.

He was blond with his hair cut in the Benedictine style. He smiled at the new comer standing across from his novice. "Welcome my lady. They tell me you are the guest. A royal guest."

Katie shook her head. "I have gone from an illegitimate girl to a king's sister in a day. I am still overwhelmed by it." She said.

"Come take your ease. I must attend to some medicines, but Godric open that beaker and give a glass of the liquid to the lady…?" He looked at her.

"Katie."

Brother Cadfael nodded. "Lady Katie and her manservant. Come in as well my good fellow if you swear not to harm us. I would love to talk since you seem to have a heavy heart. My name is Cadfael."

Jamiy laughed a little as he fit his bulk into the door and had to remain hunched over until he sat on the bench. "You are holy brothers. No. I would only harm you if my mistress commanded."

"Which I will not." Katie said firmly. "I respect the church far too much to court my soul's damnation by not only spilling the blood of a brother let alone allowing blood to flow in the sacred walls."

"You are as wise as you are beautiful lady." Cadfael said.

She laughed. "Oh and what do you know of beauty."

"Child I was on this earth many a year and have traveled from end to end of it before I took this vocation." He smiled as he mixed some things together. "I know beauty and we are allowed to admire it. We just can not savor it because of the vows." He smiled and smeared a poultice with his herb mixture.

"What did you do?" Katie asked curious. She was sixteen after all and had lived a sheltered life as a woman.

"I fought in the crusades."

"Is that where you learned your herb knowledge?"

"Aye. How learned you are to know that." He smiled.

"The Arabs are said to be the best physicians in the world."

"Yes and if they believed in Christ they would be perfect people. The belief in Allah makes them heathen, though very intelligent." He said and shook his head. "I was forty years about the world."

"And now you serve God near your homeland."

He looked up at her meeting her bold gaze. "You know I am Welsh."

"Yes."

"Well that is not hard to see, though many are surprised to see me here in a Norman run Abbey."

She nodded. "But they are lucky to have a man of such skills and as much history with the world. It is an asset for them to have a man schooled in worldly ways for when cases like this of war on the doorstep come into play for them."

"Aye."

Godric gave the lady the cup. She sniffed it and then drank a large gulp. She swallowed and then chuckled. "Wine…and good wine I might add."

"One of my most sought after remedies." Cadfael said with a grin.

Jamiy took a cup and smiled at the lad's delicate hands. "You are not used to such work. Are you new here?"

The lad was startled and then drew back his chapped hands. "Why…yes…only thee days here. I am the son of a noble."

Jamiy smiled and nodded as he drank down his wine. "Running from the war?"

"My parents are dead. My aunt wished me safe."

Jamiy watched him like a hawk, but the lad took little noticed.

His mistress sipped hers. She sighed and shook her head. "I am afraid."

"Of what my lady? You are in a house of God. No one can harm you here if they do not wish to have their soul eternally damned." Cadfael said as he drank some of his wine as well.

Godric was mixing something as he sat on the bed. Cadfael joined the lady without permission, but Katherine seemed to take no notice.

She had noticed, but smiled at the monk. She thought he may not know the rules of sitting beside a lady of court being a monk. "No Brother…I fear for Ranulf and the other Empress supporters in the castle. They are all men as any."

"You believe your brother will kill them?"

"Perhaps…" She sighed.

They sat and talked for a time. Cadfael had befriended the lady and ward of the King and she had a holy brother who could help her with her head pains and hurts. He was Welsh and a good man and wise. She was content and let down her guard for the first time in a long time. She mentioned she was widowed and Cadfael muttered a prayer for her husband's soul. She thanked him with tight lips, which he caught and she sensed her would ask about later.

There was the sound of a bell. "Goodness it is Vespers." Cadfael said. "Will you come?"


End file.
